Coming Home
by patriettegirl
Summary: What if it Margaret got back to the states before Hawkeye?
SUMMARY: What if Margaret got back to the States before Hawkeye after G,F,A?

Pairing: Margaret/Hawkeye

A/N: Watched the show growing up then rewatched the whole series in order on Netflix now can't seem to get these two out of my head. Please enjoy.

Claustrophobic didn't even begin to describe how Hawkeye was feeling as he got off the plane in Portland. The ARMY was kind enough to send him back to the states on a Red Cross Boat, but that only took him as far as San Francisco from there he had to fly or take the train and as much as he hates small tight spaces the plane was the fastest way to get him to Crabapple Cove and home to see his dad. It had been nearly 3 weeks since the Ceasefire was declared and he was free to return home as a civilian and not a Captain. This was the last time that he would have to wear his Class A's, he planned to burn them on the beach when he got home. He had called his dad the day he landed in California and said it would be a few more days, truth was he wanted to surprise him. Instead of him meeting him at the airport he took a taxi the hour drive home and pulled up in the drive ready for the best welcome home ever.

Instead of just walking in, he rang the doorbell and waited for his dad to come to the door. Looking around, everything seemed the same as the day he left, but it was different, he was different. Korea had changed him in so many ways but nothing changed him more than the love he felt for a blonde that could kiss better than anything he had experienced before. As his dad opened the door he had to hold the tears back as he embraced his father.

"Ben, but you weren't supposed to be here for a few more days. This is quite the surprise. Let me get your bag."

"No I got it dad. I've missed you, I've missed this place. Come let's go inside."

"Ben, before you go in, we have company."

"Oh, ok. Well you didn't know I would be home today. Let me go upstairs and change."

"I think you want to say hi to our guest first."

"Oh ok, yeah sure dad."

He followed his dad into the sitting room. He noticed that there was someone sitting on the couch. Their blonde hair instantly reminded him of the blonde he kissed so passionately a month ago back in Korea, but this couldn't have been her. She was still in Korea and from there who knew where. That was Margaret for you. As he came to a stop next to the couch, the blonde stood up and turned towards him.

"Hi Hawkeye."

"Margaret?"

"In the flesh, well sorta."

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Korea still?"

"Well after I got to the 8063rd, nothing was right. I knew I should have said something to you, but I just couldn't. So I made arrangements to return as soon as possible. I thought you would have beaten me here. Guess I was wrong."

"Margaret has been my guest for a few days now."

"Huh, oh thanks dad for letting her stay. Can you give us a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

He grabbed Ben's bag and put it upstairs in his room. It was where Margaret had been sleeping the past week and figured it was time these two figured it out. If 3 years of letters told him anything it was that his son loved the Head Nurse more than he realized.

"I don't understand, why are you here Margaret?"

"For you. I came for you. I had to tell you, you see that is. Oh to hell with it!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could protest or react she had claimed his lips in a kiss that rivaled the last one they shared right before he left for Kimpo and she for the 8063rd. When the kiss ended she still had her hands wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. His arms wound tight around her waist holding her as close to him as possible. Finally she broke the silence and spoke. "You once said we were too different, tell me do you still feel that way?"

"No, as a matter of fact I never should have said that in the first place."

"No?"

"In fact what I should have said was that I love you, and I was scared of being hurt."

"I love you too Hawkeye."

He bent down and captured her lips once again. Nothing was going to stop him from saying that he loved her anymore, nothing was going to keep them apart. Then it dawned on him, she was still in the ARMY. He broke their kiss and looked at with a series of questions that were flying around his mind so fast he didn't know where to start.

"What about your commission?"

"I resigned it as soon as I got to the 8063rd."

"Why?"

"Cause I knew that there are more important things than my next promotion. I can be a nurse anywhere, I'd loved to be your nurse. What do you say?"

"What do I say? Margaret I couldn't think of a better nurse, but it's not up to me it's up to dad, it's his practice after all."

"Oh Dad and I already talked, I start next week."

"Why next week?"

"He thought we might be busy this week."

"Oh really. Have any idea what he means by that?"

"Not a clue, but he said that there was something on his desk for you, you know for when you got back and realized that I was here."

"Did he now. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Hawkeye crossed the hall and went into his dad's office. There on the desk was a red jewelry box. Instantly he knew what was inside. It was his mother's engagement ring. It was one of the few things he had that belonged to her and couldn't think of giving it to anyone but Margaret. He walked back to Margaret and stopped right in front of her.

"I found what he left me, I think I know why he said we might be busy this week." He opened the box towards her showing off the diamond ring with sapphire accents. "This was my mother's, it was given to her by my dad they day he asked her to marry him, she always wanted me to give to the women who was special enough to to claim my heart. Margaret, will you marry me, 3 years by your side and I can't get you out of my head, these last 3 weeks were murder. I couldn't wait to be home so I could start looking for you, but you saved me the trouble by being here waiting for me. What do you say Hotlips, want to be ?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Great, let's not wait, let's get married this week, tomorrow even. I can't wait to have you with me all the time."

"Tomorrow is fine. There is another reason why we may not want to wait."

"Really and what's that?"

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. The look on his face was shocked and it matched her smile perfectly.

"Are you serious? That last night, you mean we, you, I."

"Uh huh." She said with a smile.

"We have to tell Dad." He turned and shouted up the stairs. "Hey Dad, Margaret and I are getting married, tomorrow if possible." Seeing the look Margaret was giving him he decided the next part couldn't wait. "Oh and you're going to be grandfather!"

A/N: Cute one shot. I had to just get this idea out. I also liked the idea that something happened the night before they all said goodbye. I'm sorry that's not a kiss you share if you weren't in love. Please review.


End file.
